legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Malek's Helmet
's Helmet as it appears in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]] Malek's Helmet was a piece of the armor worn as headgear by Conflict guardian Malek throughout his lifetime. The helmet was gifted to Malek by the Pillar of Conflict and was represented as his Pillar token in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain before being briefly revisited in both Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The helmet was adorned with braided hair torn from the scalps of Malek's victims. Profile *'Game:' Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (Quest item/Pillar token) Soul Reaver 2 (Unusable object) Legacy of Kain: Defiance (Unusable object/Depicted/Replica) *'Obtained:' Dark Eden Castle, Chapter 7: Threaten the Circle, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain *'From:' Malek *'Used:' The Pillars of Nosgoth (BO1), Chapter 7: Threaten the Circle *'Use:' Repairs the Pillar of Conflict Role Quest Item Malek's helmet first appeared in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain where Malek wore the helmet in all his appearances and the headgear was significantly treated as Malek's pillar token and was thus necessary to restore the Pillar of Conflict. The helmet was first seen during the Sarafan crusades in Nosgoth's early history, where Malek was shown confronting Vorador after his Slaughter of the Circle in the Circle's gathering-room, but was defeated by the elder vampire. Following his defeat at the hands of Vorador, Mortanius ripped Malek's soul from his flesh and bound it into the armor he had so gruesomely decorated as punishment for failing to protect the Circle of Nine. For the next five hundred years Malek served the Circle as an animated suit of armor until the rise of the fledgling vampire Kain in the Blood Omen era. When Kain began his quest to murder the corrupted Pillar Guardians and thus restore the Pillars of Nosgoth, Malek as "protector of the circle" was an early adversary and Malek, now fused to his armor would carry his helmet in all his appearances: It was present in Chapter 3: Nupraptor in Nupraptor's Retreat when Malek appeared to protect Nupraptor, in Chapter 4: The Hunt for Malek when Kain confronted Malek in his bastion and was seen in flashbacks to Nosgoth's early history and the Slaughter of the Circle in Chapter 5: Find the Oracle and Chapter 6: Vorador's Mansion, when Kain consulted Moebius (in the guise of the Oracle) and enlisted the help of Vorador respectively. The last occasion the helmet would be seen was in Chapter 7: Threaten the Circle, when Kain travelled to Dark Eden to defeat the Dark Eden triad of Bane, DeJoule and Anarcrothe. When Kain arrived, Anacrothe immeadiately summoned Malek to defend them and fled. In combat with his old nemesis once more, Malek allowed Kain to pursue the Circle while he engaged Vorador in battle. Through means unknown Vorador defeated Malek and destroyed whatever held his soul-bound armour together. When Kain returned victorious he found Malek's armour empty and lifeless. Kain claimed Malek's Helmet as a token of power and returned with it to the Pillars of Nosgoth. Kain placed the Helmet before the corrupted Pillar of Conflict, the Pillar accepted its offering and was, for a short time, restored. After Malek's death and the dissolution of his pillar token one further image of the helmet would be seen as in Chapter 8: Defeat Azimuth, whilst investigating the Great Cathedral at Avernus, Kain passed beneath a massive stained glass depicting the Slaughter of the Circle and Vorador's conflict with Malek. Unusable Item and Replicas Malek's Helmet would continue to be seen in different capacities in both Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance, both in eras while Malek continued to live and use the helmet as his armor. In Soul Reaver 2, Malek himself was seen during the Sarafan crusades in Nosgoth's early history, when he and Moebius briefly confronted Raziel in the Sarafan Stronghold during the course of Chapter 9: Blade of Vengeance. Here Malek's helmet and weaponry were presented along with the paladin, however they were ultimately unobtainable and unusable, acting simply as the clothing of Malek himself. For Defiance, set a short time after, Malek did not appear but his likeness had been memorialized in a statue in the Cloister of the Sarafan Stronghold. Malek's helmet was among the items featured in this depiction, though this version of the item was again unobtainable and unusable. Notes *Several sources identify Malek's helmet plume as bloodied braided hair torn from the scalps of his victims. Legacy of Kain: Character Biographies at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The version of Malek's helmet that appears in Legacy of Kain: Defiance is likely to be a replica of the original created along with the statue of Malek. At this time in history, Malek has been defeated at the Slaughter of the Circle and is already bound to his armor and helmet along with it. *Concept art released for Nosgoth depicts Malek, his helmet and pike as inspiration for the Sarafan statue in Sommerdamm. Gallery File:BO1-Icon-Quest-MalekHelmet.png|The Helmet's inventory image (BO1). BO1-Promotional-Activision-Malek.gif|Promotional image of Malek with his helmet (BO1) File:BO1-NPC-Malek.gif|Malek equipped with the Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Tile-AvernusCathedral-StainedGlass.png|Mural of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Stands.jpg|Concept of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Stands-Color.jpg|Color concept of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Head.jpg|Concept of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Head-Color.jpg|Color concept of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Punishment.jpg|Concept of Malek's Helmet, animated (BO1). File:BO1-Character-Malek-Punishment-Color.jpg|Color concept of Malek's Helmet, animated (BO1). File:BO1-Promotional-KainAboutScreen.png|A rendering of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:BO1-Wallpaper-Malek.jpg|A promotional wallpaper of Malek with his Helmet (BO1). File:SR2-Screenshot-Enemy-Malek.png|Malek with his Helmet in-game (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-37-Malek.png|Concept of the Sarafan Malek with his Helmet (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-38-Malek.png|Malek with his Helmet in-game (SR2). File:Defiance-PrimaGuide-MalekStatue.png|Concept art of Malek's statue, with Helmet (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-15.png|Bonus material concept art of Malek's statue, with Helmet (Defiance). Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-Malek.png|Malek's statue mural texture (Defiance) Defiance-Item-MalekSword-Use.png|Malek's statue (Defiance) File:Nosgoth-Location-Sommerdamm-StatueSarafan.jpg|Malek and his armor as inspiration for the Sommerdamm statue (Nosgoth) Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance (depicted only) See also *Conflict *Conflict Guardian *Pillar Guardians *Malek *Pillar of Conflict *Pillar tokens *Pillars of Nosgoth *Sarafan (Nosgoth's early history) *Vampires (second generation) * Blood Omen: Tokens at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen items Category:Blood Omen quest items Category:Items Category:Items and equipment Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Pillar tokens Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 unusable objects Category:Unusable objects